


Going crazy, Baby.

by Yukkuri (Sweet_Yukkuri)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, ChanBaek - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantastic, Human/Vampire Relationship, Joker - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Science Fiction, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Yukkuri/pseuds/Yukkuri
Summary: Loey, chef de gang criminel, espère trouver une créature sombre assez folle pour l'accompagner dans son plan issu de son esprit dérangé, et l'aider à s'enrichir. Et ce vampire solitaire lui semble parfait pour ce rôle.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Going crazy, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IridescentOSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentOSH/gifts).



> Alors tout d'abord.... 
> 
> JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HONEY <3 Cet OS est pour toi, pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire pour tes 24 ans~ 
> 
> J'ai l'idée depuis un long moment, notée dans mon carnet de prompts et je n'avais jamais eu la motivation de l'écrire jusque là. Et quoi de mieux que ton anniversaire pour écrire un ChanBaek? :3   
> Je t'aime, et j'espère que cette petite surprise te plaira~ !
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous ~ ^-^

« __ M’sieur Loey, on a trouvé._ »

La voix, un peu tremblante, résonna dans la pièce sombre et silencieuse. Le jeune homme se rendit compte de son erreur lorsque la grande silhouette devant lui arrêta ses mouvements, laissant retomber son bras tendu sur le côté du fauteuil. L’homme intimidé qui venait de parler resta immobile, fixant le grand fauteuil installé devant lui, attendant une réaction de la part de l’homme qu’il venait d'interpeler. Le dénommé Loey ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, les yeux fixés sur la personne qui venait de l’interrompre. Il se redressa, posant l’un de ses pieds chaussés de rangers sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il était avachi et pencha la tête sur le côté. Son Beretta violet en main, il en posa la crosse sur son crâne en passant sa langue sur le coin de ses lèvres avant que sa voix ne résonne dans la pièce.

« __ J’espère que cette fois, je suis dérangé pour une excellente raison. Ou c’est toi qui deviens ma cible._ »

Il tendit ensuite le bras devant lui, le canon de son arme pointant à présent vers son interlocuteur. Il pencha la tête en faisant un sourire carnassier pour annoncer :

« __ Bon, exprime-toi maintenant Aaron._ »

Ce dernier bafouilla rapidement, avant de se reprendre en voyant l’air contrarié de Loey et le doigt de ce dernier se resserrer sur la gâchette. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se reprendre puis parla plus calmement :

« __ On a repéré le vampire dont on a tant entendu parler. On a trouvé l’un de ses repères dans le sud de la ville._ »

Loey se redressa, à présent très intéressé et il posa son pistolet sur son genou, lui faisant signe de continuer, ce que ce dernier s’empressa de faire :

« __ Il a été vu à l’aube, partant se réfugier dans un vieil hôtel du centre-ville. On pense qu’il est bien solitaire, et qu’il se nourrit dans un club du quartier d’à côté une nuit sur deux._

__ Parfait… On va aller lui rendre une petite visite dans ce cas-là. »_

*******

Une grande silhouette frêle se frayait un chemin dans la rue éclairée par de vieux lampadaires, puis se dirigea rapidement vers la ruelle adjacente, s'éloignant de la foule. Elle vint rabattre la capuche de son sweat sur ses cheveux argentés et jeta un regard alentour. La silhouette s'arrêta ensuite devant la porte d'entrée du service puis donna un coup sec sur un point précis de la porte en ferraille devant lui, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans soucis, permettant au jeune homme de se faufiler à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il traversa rapidement le couloir, et après avoir poussé la seconde porte, il fût directement envahi par le brouhaha et les nombreuses odeurs mélangées.

Il retira sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi son visage pâle et ses yeux d'un bleu irréel. Il se dirigea directement vers le bar, s'installant près du mur et commandant un verre de Jack Daniel's avant de se tourner vers la salle. Son regard azur se mit alors à scruter les personnes présentes, analysant les faits et gestes de chacun, les petites manies et surtout leurs odeurs. Il s'empara du verre que le barman venait de déposer devant lui et but une gorgée tout en continuant de balayer la salle du regard. Son regard surnaturel s'arrêta sur la silhouette d'une jeune femme seule, bougeant légèrement au rythme de la musique. Son sourire se fit un instant carnassier avant qu'il ne se redresse souplement, abandonnant son verre sans regret.

Il parcourut la pièce avec fluidité, son regard figé sur la jeune femme, et surtout sur la mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur sa clavicule. Il vint passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ses canines avant de se faufiler derrière elle sans bruit. Il posa directement ses mains fines sur ses hanches, glissant son visage derrière son oreille, la faisant sursauter. Il retint un sourire, fier de son effet, surtout en sentant sa respiration et les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle le regarda rapidement avant de se détendre, presque ravie d'être approchée par un être si exquis. Il suivit son rythme pendant quelques instants, laissant agir son aura qui allait la rendre dépendante de lui et il jeta un regard vers la porte arrière d'où il était venu à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt.

Il la prit par le poignet, l'attirant à sa suite sans qu'elle ne lutte. De toutes façons, elle ne pourrait pas tant qu'il la garderait sous son contrôle. Ils rejoignirent tous les deux le couloir de réserve, puis l'extérieur et se retrouvèrent dans la ruelle. Le jeune homme la guida jusqu'au mur plus loin, la plaquant sur celui-ci sans douceur, lui arrachant une petite plainte contrariée, tandis qu'il relâchait l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Il n'avait que faire à présent de la blesser ou de lui inspirer de la crainte. Il adorait les effrayer légèrement avant de les goûter, car ainsi, ils avaient meilleur goût. A cette pensée, son sourire se fit malin, sentant que l'odeur de la femme changeait pour montrer qu'elle commençait à être effrayée. Parfait. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. L'effrayer.

Il glissa ses mains sur sa nuque, la faisant frissonner et elle bafouilla quelques mots sans pouvoir former de phrases correctes. Il se pencha sur elle, humant son odeur avec délectation. Il glissa un instant sa langue le long de sa carotide, lui arrachant un cri surpris, qui se transforme en cri d'effroi quand il redressa la tête vers elle et que ses iris à présent rouge sang se posaient sur elle. Elle commença à lutter pour le forcer à s'écarter d'elle, en vain. La force du jeune homme était trop puissante, et elle resta bloquée contre le mur sans pouvoir rien faire que respirer rapidement et fortement, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Elle lâcha un nouveau cri en voyant ses canines affûtées lorsqu'il lui fit un sourire carnassier.

Il vint rapidement plaquer sa main sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix suave :

« __ Vas-y, amuse-toi à lutter. Ça ne rend les choses que plus délectables pour moi, et plus désagréables pour toi, ma belle. »_

Il se pencha ensuite sur sa nuque, ouvrant les lèvres pour laisser ses canines effleurer sa peau dorée. Il ressera sa prise sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle reste silencieuse et ouvrit plus grand les lèvres, s'apprêtant à la mordre. Il s'arrêtait cependant dans son geste en entendant un bruit au loin. Il vint claquer sa langue sur son palais, agacé d'être interrompu en si bon chemin, mais il les avait senti approcher. Il s'écarta de la jeune femme qui resta figée, et pencha la tête vers l'arrière, prenant la parole :

« __ A quoi bon vous cacher ? Vous empestez à des kilomètres. C'est malpoli de déranger les gens en plein repas. »_

Il se tourna vers le fond de la ruelle, où une grande silhouette apparut alors, entourée de quatre hommes plus petits. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, laissant les perturbateurs se révéler à la lumière jaunâtre de l'ampoule dénudée située en dessous de l'escalier de secours en fer. Il reconnut alors deux des hommes qui lui faisaient face, les ayant repérés qui le suivaient depuis quelques jours déjà. Son regard s'attardant ensuite sur la plus grande personne, et il arqua un sourcil en l'observant, le reconnaissant presque immédiatement. Il se décala alors souplement mais rapidement, s'asseyant négligemment sur l'une des poubelles situées de l'autre côté de la petite ruelle, surprenant ses opposants, sauf le plus grand qui resta de marbre. Il s'appuya de ses mains derrière lui et balança ses jambes en reprenant la parole :

« __ Ce sont donc tes hommes qui me surveillent et me suivent à la trace depuis des jours, Loey ?_ Il le regarda avec un petit sourire joueur avant d'enchaîner : _Que me vaut donc tout cet intérêt ? »_

Loey, qui faisait effectivement face au jeune vampire, sortit son arme de sa poche et la pointa vers lui de manière négligée avant qu'il ne prenne la parole pour lui répondre.

« __ J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, et j'étais curieux de voir si tu valais vraiment toutes ces rumeurs qu'on peut entendre sur toi, BaekHyun. »_

Ledit BaekHyun lâcha un rire sonore à cette réponse et vint lécher ses lèvres en regardant Loey de haut en bas avant de sauter souplement jusqu'à lui, atterrissant à quelques centimètres seulement devant le canon de son arme. Il glissa ses doigts sur le bord du canon gravé, ses doigts fins pianotant dessus tandis qu'il prenait la parole d'une voix joueuse :

« __ Oh non, ce n'est pas que ça, je le sens. Tu ne te serais pas déplacé de ton antre juste par curiosité. Tu cherche toujours de l'intérêt, quoi qu'il arrive. Alors, tu as besoin de moi ? Parle. »_

Sa réplique fit rire le grand brun devant lui, qui lança un rapide regard vers la jeune femme qui était toujours immobile contre le mur, avant de reporter son regard dans celui à présent redevenu bleu du vampire.

« __ Vous, les vampires, toujours perspicaces. On ne peux rien vout cacher._ Il fit une pause, relevant son arme pour l'écarter du vampire et venir se gratter la tête avec avant de reprendre : _En effet, je me déplace pour une raison précise. J'ai une requête._

 __ Qui est ? Je t'en pries, je suis tout ouïe. Et j'ai tout mon temps._ Ajouta-t'il dans un rire _. »_

Il resta devant le brun, un sourcil arqué en attendant les explications qui ne tardèrent pas, augmentant le sourire du vampire. Un éclat amusé prit place dans son regard azuré et il s'avança plus près de Loey, sous le regard tendu de ses sbires. BaekHyun nota rapidement la forte différence de taille entre lui et le brun armé, celui ci le dépassant légèrement. Il pencha la tête sur le côté une fois proche de lui, tendant sa main délicate vers la sienne. Il annonça ainsi qu'il acceptait le marché et ses conditions, ne cherchant même pas à imposer les siennes. Quoi qu'il arrive, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Une fois leurs mains liées en une franche poignée, deux sourires joueurs se formèrent sur leurs visages. BaekHyun s'écarta ensuite du grand brun, faisant un signe de tête vers la jeune femme, lui annonçant d'une voix rieuse :

« __ Je vais finir mon repas, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »_

Loey ne fit que hausser les épaules, regardant le vampire se diriger souplement vers proie, l'observant faire sans bouger ni réagir. Il entendit ses camarades lâcher de petits bruits, sûrement un peu effrayé à l'idée d'assister à cela, mais il leur fit signe de se la fermer d'un simple regard noir et reporta son attention sur la scène lorsque la femme lâcha un premier cri. Il pencha la tête avec curiosité, observant le vampire commencer à se nourrir, tandis qu'un nouveau cri d'effroi sonore résonnait dans la ruelle. Le brun s'esclaffa alors en basculant la tête vers l'arrière, son rire dément emplissant également la ruelle malfamée. _Oh qu'ils allaient s'amuser..._

*******

Loey était ravi. Il était affalé sur son fauteuil, les jambes allongées sur le côté et ses yeux posés sur les sacs devant lui, amenés par de nombreuses personnes qu’il ne connaissait même pas. Mais il n’était pas inquiété le moins du monde de les avoir dans son antre, car une fois leur méfait accompli, ils ne se souviendraient de rien, ni de lui, ni de l’emplacement de sa cachette. Un sourire joueur prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu’il voyait le tas de sacs remplis de billet se faire de plus en plus épais. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en lâchant un rire dément. Son plan se déroulait à merveille, et avec l’aide de ce vampire, il était impossible que les autorités ne sachent que cela venait de lui cette fois. Il n’y avait aucune preuve, et c’était des employés des cinq banques qui avaient commis les méfaits et les vols. Il n’aurait aucunes représailles et avait dépouillé les plus grands services financiers en une soirée seulement. Du génie.

Il regarda avec un sourire ravi les derniers sacs être déposés et les employés manipulés quitter la pièce. Il se releva rapidement, éclata d’un rire fou et sonna trois coups de feu de célébration, tirant dans la cible contre le mur en face de lui sans rater une balle, ni même regarder dans cette direction. Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur son fauteuil, regardant avec un sourire immense les billets éparpillés devant lui. Vraiment, tout était parfait. Il profita du calme, jouant distraitement avec son Beretta en le faisant tourner autour de son doigt durant plusieurs minutes sans se lasser. Il fut cependant coupé par un cri résonnant dans le silence de la nuit. Loey leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant que le calme fut de courte durée. Il tourna la tête avec une expression clairement ennuyée, observant un de ses hommes de mains entrer en trombe dans la pièce, l’air affolé. Il le regarda sans bouger, levant les yeux au ciel en soupirant en l’entendant débiter tout un tas de phrases sans pouvoir capter un seul mot et donna un coup de feu dans le plafond pour l’interrompre, créant un nouveau trou dans le lambris, avant de soupirer.

« __ Tanabe ! Ça suffit. Reprends-toi, je capte quedal._ »

L’homme devant lui s’appuya de ses mains sur ses genoux, essoufflé, et après quelques instants à reprendre sa respiration, il reprit d’une voix vive :

« __ M’sieur, c’est le- le vampire !_

__ Eh bien quoi le vampire ?_

__ Il respecte pas les règles !_ »

Loey leva un sourcil et se redressa un peu, fronçant les sourcils, à présent intrigué :

« __ Quelle règle ?_

__ Celle où vous dîtes qu’il faut qu’il ramène les gens chez eux tout de suite après !_

__ Et qu’est-il en train de faire s’il ne fait pas ça ?_ »

Le jeune Aaron eut un éclat un peu dégoûté dans le regard en répondant vivement :

« __ Il est en train de bouffer ! Il s’est permis de retenir un des hommes pour se nourrir !_ »

Loey soupira et annonça qu’il allait s’en occuper. Il se releva alors, passant une main sur l’épaule du jeune blond en lui indiquant de ranger ce qui traînait dans leur coffre-fort. Il se dirigea pour sa part vers les caves et les galeries souterraines qui conduisaient aux égouts de la ville car il sentait que le vampire se trouvait vers là-bas. Il avança alors dans les couloirs, relativement silencieux, à la quête des cheveux argentés du vampire. Il fronça le nez en sentant soudainement une forte odeur âpre, celle du sang, mélangé à autre chose. Il se stoppa soudainement au détour d’un couloir souterrain, tombant sur celui qu’il cherchait, mais aussi sur l’un des otages. Ce dernier était plaqué contre le mur par le vampire, qui était visiblement en train d’apprécier un festin, le visage enfoui dans le cou de sa victime.

Loey soupira et lança un coup de feu, qui retentit à cinq centimètres de la tête du vampire, et donc de la victime. Il entendit les bruits de succions se stopper, et en un geste lent, le vampire tourna son visage vers le sien. Loey vint pencher la tête de curiosité en voyant le visage du vampire : ses yeux étaient d’un rouge intense, tandis que du sang perlait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses canines saillantes, brillant presque dans l’obscurité. BaekHyun vint essuyer ses lèvres d’un coup de langue expert, un sourire joueur aux lèvres tandis qu’il tapait sur le front de sa victime, celle-ci s’effondrant instantanément au sol, comme un pantin désarticulé. Il se tourna vers Loey avec un sourire aux lèvres, son expression presqu’innocente, dépeinte par les canines de son sourire. Il s’adossa négligemment au mur, la tête inclinée sur le côté, ses iris reprenant leur couleur originelle envoûtante.

« __ Que me vaut ce plaisir Loey ? Tu veux quelque chose ?_ »

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en posant son pistolet contre son crâne, venant frotter ses cheveux avec le canon avant de le pointer de nouveau vers le vampire.

« __ Ne joue pas aux innocents. Il me semble que la dernière partie du plan était d’ordonner aux employés de rentrer normalement chez eux. Qu’est-ce que celui-ci fout encore là ?_ Grogna-t-il en montrant le pauvre homme au sol.

__ Quoi, alors je n’ai même pas le droit à un petit plaisir après cette soirée mouvementée à travailler ? Je trouve cela un peu ingrat non ?_

__ Te fous pas de ma gueule, vampire._ Grogna-t-il en appuyant sur la détente, une autre balle fusant dans l’air. »

BaekHyun ne bougea pas d’un centimètre, la balle effleurant sa joue, créant une petite traînée de sang pourpre, presque noire car le projectile l’avait touché. La créature vint passer ses doigts sur la plaie avec un air neutre, observant ses doigts fins à présent couverts de sang et il vint lécher l’un d’eux vulgairement. Le gangster face à lui n’eut pas le temps de réagir ni de bouger que BaekHyun le rejoignait à une vitesse surnaturelle, se retrouvant derrière lui en un éclair. Il glissa ses doigts fins sur le cou de Loey, à l’endroit où il savait son sang taper, et il murmura à son oreille :

« __ Il fallait le dire, si tu voulais être goûté mon grand. Je peux toujours le faire pour toi, et il n’y aura pas de jaloux._ »

Loey lâcha un grognement mécontent en se retournant rapidement et empoigna les cheveux argentés du vampire pour dégager son visage de son cou. Il le força à pencher la tête en arrière et pointa de son autre main son Beretta sur sa tempe.

« __ Ne joue pas à ça, vampire._

 __ Dommage, j’adore jouer, beau brun._ Lui répondit le plus petit avec un sourire amusé. »

Il s’empara alors de l’un des pans du blazer de Loey pour l’attirer à lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs lèvres en un baiser furieux. Il sentit la main dans ses cheveux resserrer sa prise, le faisant sourire dans le baiser. BaekHyun laissa échapper un petit grognement contre les lèvres du brun lorsque celui-ci tira sur sa chevelure pour détacher leurs bouches et écarter son visage.

« __ Tu as vraiment envie de t’amuser à ce que je vois…_ »

BaekHyun sourit en coin à ces mots, glissant ses doigts fins le long de la chemise du brun, rapprochant à nouveau son visage du sien en venant susurrer contre ses lèvres :

« __ T’as pas idée._ Il recula un instant, plongeant ses yeux azurés dans les siens en lui demandant : _Alors ? Tu es de la partie ?_ »

La seule réponse qu’il reçut fut un nouveau grognement de la part de Loey, qui glissa sa main sur sa nuque, lui faisant un sourire joueur avant d’attirer son visage au sien en un nouveau baiser, cette fois partagé des deux côtés. Le brun se laissa enfin envahir par le plaisir, oubliant la promesse qu’il s’était faite de ne pas céder aux caprices du vampire, mais après tout, cette créature était fichtrement canon. Pourquoi se priver ?

Il jeta aux oubliettes ses aprioris et glissa sa langue entre les lèvres du vampire, fronçant un instant les sourcils lorsque son muscle sentit le pointu de ses canines. Il lâcha un soupir avant de laisser sa langue explorer davantage la bouche de BaekHyun, celui-ci répondant à son baiser passionné, tandis que ses mains froides se glissait sur les hanches du criminel. Il bruit sourd retentit dans le sous-sol lorsque Loey laissa tomber son arme pour libérer sa seconde main, celle-ci partant directement en exploration dans le bas du dos du vampire, ses doigts chauds se glissant directement à la lisière du t-shirt porté par la créature d’ombre, lui arrachant un léger frisson. Il profita de ses réactions pour se faire plus aventureux. Il détacha leurs lèvres, glissant les siennes dans le cou du plus petit qui resserra sa main sur ses hanches un instant avant de simplement parcourir son bras, alors que le gangster se faisait plus aventureuses, passant la barrière du vêtement pour parcourir sa peau.

Il remonta sa main dans son dos, emportant le haut avec lui pour lui faire signe de s’en débarrasser. Le vampire s’empressa alors de retirer son vêtement, profitant que leurs corps soient légèrement détachés pour forcer Loey à retirer lui aussi ses habits encombrants. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux torses nus, et BaekHyun put admirer le corps musclé du brun, sous le regard gourmand de celui-ci qui découvrait la peau d’ivoire du vampire. Ce dernier vint lécher ses lèvres, ses yeux bleus malicieux brillants dans la pénombre et il s’approcha à nouveau du brun et laissant ses mains rejoindre directement la boucle de sa ceinture, ses doigts s’afférant à l’en défaire. Loey laissa le vampire faire, reprenant sa bouche pour un baiser vorace, et il attrapa les mains de son homologue pour les détacher de son corps. Il appuya de son corps fort sur celui plus fin de BaekHyun, le faisant reculer jusqu’au mur.

Il revint cependant sur terre en sentant son pied buter dans quelque chose et ils baissèrent leurs yeux, tombant sur le corps de l’homme toujours inconscient. BaekHyun lâcha un petit rire avant de claquer des doigts. L’homme se remit alors debout comme s’il n’était pas dans les vapes quelques secondes plus tôt, et commença à partir à l’opposé du couloir, ignorant complètement les deux hommes, et il disparut au détour du couloir souterrain sous le regard fier de BaekHyun. Loey leva les yeux au ciel et reprit alors rapidement les lèvres du vampire, le plaquant au mur. Ses mains rejoignirent son pantalon, le dégrafant et l’ouvrant rapidement. Il posa directement sa large main sur la virilité encore emprisonnée du sous vêtement de la créature qui lâcha un premier gémissement, ses dents venant mordre la lèvre inférieure de Loey qui sourit dans le baiser avant de laisser ses doigts venir jouer avec l’élastique du boxer, alors que les mains froides du vampire parcouraient son dos. Il sentit ensuite la jambe du plus petit venir se placer entre les siennes et il lâcha à son tour un bruit de plaisir lorsque son genou tapa contre son sexe.

Il remonta l’une de ses mains à la nuque du vampire, sa main empoignant encore ses cheveux pour reprendre ses lèvres avec violence, sa tête tapant contre le mur derrière lui. Loey ne s’en formalisa pas, et BaekHyun non plus, puisqu’il glissa lui aussi sa main sur le corps du brun, ses doigts se rejoignant directement le sous-vêtement et s’emparant de sa verge sans plus de cérémonie. Il eut un sourire amusé en sentant le souffle de Loey se bloquer un instant, avant que son corps ne se réchauffe encore plus quand les doigts habiles se mirent en mouvement sur son sexe. Le vampire parvint à arracher de nombreux gémissements et grognements au brun, qui finit par attraper ses mains et les plaquer au mur au-dessus de sa tête, le visage du criminel se cachant dans son cou qu’il vint mordiller un instant avant que sa voix profonde ne résonne à son oreille :

« __ Arrête tes bêtises, ou je te prends tout de suite._ »

Cette phrase fit lâcher un petit rire au plus petit qui se laissa faire, ne forçant pas pour se libérer, chose qu’il pouvait faire sans aucun souci, mais il adorait la dominance dont faisait preuve le brun. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air aguicheur en venant lécher ses lèvres une nouvelle fois avec provocation. Il lança un regard vers le bas, où leurs corps étaient collés, et il susurra au brun de ne surtout pas traîner. Loey grogna et vint alors à son tour entourer le sexe du vampire de sa large main, commençant directement à exercer un va-et-vient rapide et expert, faisant soupirer le vampire qui laissa sa tête partir vers l’arrière, ses yeux se fermant sous le plaisir ressenti.

« __ Oh putain…_ »

Ce simple murmure électrisa Loey qui prit encore plus de plaisir à torturer le vampire sous lui. Il s’impatienta finalement, le débarrassant rapidement de ses derniers vêtements, envoyant les siens voler en même temps dans la poussière sur le sol, ne se souciant guère de leur état. Il laissa ses doigts traîner sur les cuisses pâles de BaekHyun, arrachant encore de nombreux soupirs à ce dernier quand ils se promenèrent à l’intérieur de ses jambes, et les mains du vampire rejoignirent rapidement sa nuque qu’il serra un instant. Il attira son visage au sien, et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser langoureux. BaekHyun lâcha un soupir entre deux contacts de leurs lèvres lorsque le brun glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses, le soulevant aisément pour le plaquer au mur.

Ses jambes fines entourèrent alors rapidement les hanches du brun, collant leurs corps en les faisant tous les deux gémir dans le baiser. Le corps de BaekHyun se cambra en sentant la verge de Loey tout contre son intimité et il vint appuyer sur le postérieur du malfaiteur pour commencer à exercer une friction de leurs deux corps et ainsi sentir encore plus son sexe contre lui. Loey comprit alors, et le releva un peu, l’écartant du mur un instant et le regarda dans les yeux, ses iris chocolat ne quittant pas le saphir, et il entra brutalement en lui tout en le plaquant à nouveau au mur. Son action força BaekHyun à rompre le contact visuel lorsqu’il se cambra sous la décharge de plaisir car l’action de Loey l’avait fait entrer complètement en lui d’un mouvement souple et précis.

« __ Han, Loey…_ »

Le brun resta enfoncé jusqu’à la garde dans le corps pâle et l’une de ses mains vint attraper le bas du visage du vampire, forçant les yeux embués de plaisir de celui-ci à se plonger dans les siens et il vint murmurer contre ses lèvres d’une voix profonde :

« __ C’est ChanYeol pour toi. Je veux t’entendre gémir et hurler mon prénom._ »

Le vampire plaqua sa main sur le biceps du plus grand, et agrippa la peau, créant de petites plaies lorsque ChanYeol commença à exercer des mouvements lascifs et brutaux, lui faisant rapidement voir des étoiles. BaekHyun commença rapidement à gémir, avant d’être tiraillé d’une envie folle. Il força son amant à le regarder et glissa une de ses mains sur sa clavicule, avant de susurrer à son oreille :

« __ Laisse-moi te goûter…_ »

Si ChanYeol parut surpris, il n’en montra rien et fit un sourire amusé avant de s’insérer encore profondément en son corps diablement excitant, avant de s’arrêter, enfoncé jusqu‘à la garde et il vint lui chuchoter au bord des lèvres quelques mots avant de lui offrir son cou. Le vampire vint humidifier ses lèvres sous l’envie et son visage rejoignit le cou du brun. Il joua tout d’abord à le lécher de sa langue, puis laissa ses canines effleurer sa peau dorée, avant d’ouvrir les lèvres et d’enfoncer ses dents dans la chair. Il arracha un grognement profond au brun et commença à boire sans s’en soucier, gémissant fortement quand le liquide carmin envahit sa bouche au moment même où ChanYeol reprenait ses mouvements. Il profita du plaisir qui l’entourait, transmettant une partie de ses sensations au criminel à travers la morsure. Il savait combien l’humain pouvait ressentir du plaisir si le vampire le désirait.

Il sentit rapidement les coups de reins de ChanYeol se faire plus brutaux et il dut interrompre sa dégustation pour exprimer son plaisir sais blesser le brun plus que de raison. Il se détacha alors, ne prenant même pas le temps de laper une dernière fois la plaie et laissa sa tête partir vers l’arrière, ses yeux embrumés de plaisir brillants se plongeant dans ceux noirs de désir de ChanYeol. BaekHyun laissa échapper sa voix, exprimant son plaisir et gémit de nombreuses fois le prénom du brun sous les grognements de celui-ci. La morsure l’avait fortement excité, et il était ravi de savoir que la douleur lancinante soi-disant ressentie n’était qu’une légende ridicule. Il pilonna le corps fin contre lui, atteignant finalement la jouissance dans un dernier râle de plaisir, entraînant avec lui la créature nocturne qui gémit son prénom une dernière fois. Il laissa ensuite son corps s’appuyer sur celui du plus petit, reprenant sa respiration.

Il se recula ensuite et échangea un dernier baiser avec BaekHyun, ce dernier glissant négligemment ses bras autour de son cou pour profiter de l’échange à présent presque tendre. Il l’aida à se remettre sur ses jambes, et le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés le regarda se pencher pour récupérer son pantalon avant de se glisser contre son dos. Il lui murmura quelques mots qui firent se redresser ChanYeol, qui sourit en coin à son tour, un éclat amusé dans les yeux. Le vampire attrapa sa main et l’attira avec lui à une vitesse surhumaine. Le brun se retrouva plaqué au mur de sa chambre avant même d’avoir pu réagir, et il lâcha un rire dément en reprenant son échange avec le vampire.

*******

La terreur régnait dans la ville depuis des mois maintenant. D’innombrables vols avaient été commis aux quatre coins de la ville, et même de l’état à présent, et personne ne savait qui en était la cause. Et personne ne pouvait lutter. Un plaisir pour les criminels qui s’en donnaient à cœur joie pour semer encore plus la pagaille dans la ville.

ChanYeol était avachi dans son fauteuil habituel, le regard rivé sur le petit écran de télévision dans le coin gauche de la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres en regardant les reportages défiler sur toutes les chaînes de la région et du pays. Son plan était une merveille. Il fit tourner son précieux Beretta entre ses doigts, s’amusant à enclencher et retirer le cran de sûreté, ses yeux brillants d’un éclat amusé. Il fut cependant interrompu par l’entrée d’une créature peu vêtue. En effet, BaekHyun, seulement habillé d’un large pull et d’un boxer, venait d’apparaître dans l’entrée de la pièce, appuyé de manière négligée contre le chambranle de la porte et les bras croisés. Il avait lui aussi un air amusé sur le visage, et son regard s’adoucit presque en se posant sur la silhouette alanguie du criminel. Il sourit en coin et s’avança vers lui, venant s’installer tout naturellement sur ses genoux, en équilibre sur le fauteuil qui émit un léger grincement. La main libre de Loey vint rejoindre la cuisse du vampire de manière immédiate, et il caressa la peau en douceur tout en posant son regard sur BaekHyun.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant de s’embrasser férocement pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand le besoin d’air se fit sentir pour l’humain, BaekHyun recula légèrement, et il laissa ses doigts jouer avec le col de la chemise de son amant qui reprenait son souffle. Car oui, depuis leur échange cinq mois plus tôt dans les sous-sols de la demeure, puis dans la chambre du chef de gang, les deux amants étaient restés proches, et à présent, BaekHyun était le compagnon de Loey. Il profitait ainsi de la présence de ChanYeol et était protégé des nombreux essaims de l’état qui étaient contre lui. Ils savaient BaekHyun puissant, et avaient à de nombreuses reprises chercher à lui nuire. Et c’est lors d’une de leurs chasses que BaekHyun avait rejoint Loey. Et depuis, il n’était plus reparti. Il avait été accueilli par son amant, et participait à présent à ses crimes avec plaisir. Et surtout, il s’amusait à effrayer certains des hommes de main de son amant, adorant l’éclat de peur dans leurs regards.

Ils auraient de nombreux moments encore pour s’amuser tous les deux, et cultiver le chaos dans la ville. Ils aillaient les rendre fous. _Aussi fous qu’eux._

**Author's Note:**

> Voilàà ~ *hehe*
> 
> Cet OS est évidemment inspirée de la meilleure photo ChanBaek : leur photo en costumes d'Halloween (Yeol en Joker avec son pistolet et Baek en vampire ultra sexy *w*)   
> J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, surtout à toi Hon' ! :3 N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé et si ce petit cadeau te plait~ 
> 
> J'ai pris vraiment de plaisir à l'écrire, et je suis carrément fière du résultat ! Et carrément fière d'avoir réussi à le finir avant le jour J. Sinon j'aurais eu la haine x) 
> 
> A plusshh ~   
> Yukkuri


End file.
